1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device array and a lighting apparatus including the same.
2. Background
Group III-V compound semiconductors, such as, e.g., GaN and AlGaN, have many advantages, for example, wide and easily controllable band gap energies, and are thus widely used for optoelectronics and electronics.
Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes or laser diodes, which use group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors, are capable of emitting visible and ultraviolet light of various colors, such as, e.g., red, green, and blue, owing to the development of device materials and thin film growth techniques. These light emitting devices are also capable of emitting white light with high luminous efficacy by utilizing a fluorescent substance or by combining colors. Light emitting devices have several advantages, for example, low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespans, fast response speeds, safety, and environmental friendliness, compared to conventional light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Application of the light emitting devices has been extended to, for example, transmission modules of optical communication means, light emitting diode backlights to replace Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs) which may serve as backlights of Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatuses, white light emitting diode lighting apparatuses to replace fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, vehicle headlights, and traffic lights.
As application of the light emitting devices as light sources for portable apparatuses or lighting apparatuses increases, light emitting diodes with excellent optical characteristics and small sizes have been developed.
A light emitting device array, in which a plurality of light emitting diodes may be arranged on a PCB and conductively connected, requires fine process management in bonding or wiring due to the small sizes of the light emitting diodes, and thus, requires improvement in production efficiency.